Between Two Choices
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Rin's life is horrible. She's abused by her parents every single day. So she wishes for a new life and that's where Rinto comes in. From him she gets two choices, her death or meeting Len.


**I'm back with this new story my sister gave me! Ugh. Typing chapters on ipad is so hard sometimes ^ Got no word count. **

**Enjoy~~~**

**Chapter 1: Two Doors**

* * *

The pain of the slap hurt. Rin rubbed it as she looked at her parents in horror once again. They were drunk and angry. Not the best combination.

"Stop." Rin muttered.

"Look! It's all your fault she's rebelling!" Rin's mother blamed as she finished drinking another can of beer.

"Like hell bitch! It's all your fault!" The father yelled as he grabbed a fistful of Rin's hair, dragged her head to a wall slammed it hard. Rin groaned as he dropped her to the door.

"Who're you call a bitch you bastard?!"

"Get the hell out of my house whore!"

"Says the one who isn't paying for it bastard!"

The fight kept going on, each taking turns at hitting Rin because of their frustrations. Hours later both were passed out on the ground.

Rin barely got up as she limped up the stairs with tears streaming down her eyes. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

She curled up in her bed, and closed her eyes.

_I just want a new life._

* * *

Rin's eyes slowly opened and she looked at the ceiling for a while. _Hah, life can't change. _She thought as she sat up. Her eyes soon made in contact with a person casually sitting on her bed.

"Hello!" He smiled.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"Rinto!" He bluntly replied with a smile.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Janus!"

"But I thought you were Rinto."

The bit pay went quiet for a second until he replied with, "I'm Rinto Janus! God of choices!"

Suddenly her room turned to a dark space and there were two doors in front of her.

"Choose a door!" He said and Rin obeyed. She chose a door that had a the sign _a_.

when she opened it she saw herself running because her parents were chasing her. Soon she took a turn and ran onto the streets. What she didn't see was a truck and she was soon ran over.

"Let's not go here." Rin said as she closed the door.

"Want to go to the other one?" Rinto asked with his thumb pointing to the other door.

"Sure!" She walked over to the other door labeled as _b _then opened it. She was still getting beat.

"How great." Rin sighed as she was about to close the door.

"Wait!" Rinto yelled as he kept the door opened. "Up you still haven't seen anything!"

He swung the door open as Rin was amazed at what was happening.

_She was happy. _

"Here you meet school's idol Len or you can go to your death." Rinto explained.

"I choose!" She yelled as she entered door B.

"Great." Rinto smiled as he followed after.

* * *

"And so- Rin are you even listening?" A certain blond asked her.

Tears were swelling in Rin's eyes. "I'm listening." She said, wiping her fear away with her sleeves.

Suddenly Len's eyes widened when he saw the slap mark on her face. "What happened?" He asked while caressing the bruise.

"N-nothing!" Rin stuttered. "Just my brother."

"Oh a sibling fight. Must be tough."

"Yeah but he helped me a lot!"

"That's what sibling do." Len said then he got up. "Well I have to go cram school. Bye."

Rin waved and kept saying, "bye," until he silhouette vanished.

"So how was Len?" Rinto asked, coming from behind a tree.

"Oh Rinto. Great!" She smiled happily.

"Yes I'm Rinto. You're onii-chan apparently." He teased.

"I wasn't talking about you! I'm talking about Rei!"

"What about me?"

Legs came in view of Rin's view. She then looked up and saw Rei.

"I know what you're going to do." Rinto whispered. "Rei doesn't know you so when you hug him he's going to think you're a hentai. If you play cool you might be able to gain another friend in this world."

Rin thought about it then went for the second choice. "Oh my friend is also called Rei."

"Oh. Well it is a common name." Rei said as he sat down with her. "You go to Vocaloid Academy?"

_Play it cool plan succeeded! _Rin thought then replied, "Yeah. Judging from your uniform you go there as well?"

"Yeah."

Rin's watch started beeping.

"Go home and get beat up or stay with Rei longer and get beat up harder." Rinto said quietly, only audible to the ears of Rin.

"So what's your nam-" Rei wasn't able to finish his sentence because Rin and Rinto stood up.

"Sorry Rei! I've got to go home now!" Rin yelled as she ran away.

"What's wrong with her?" Rei muttered to himself. "I just wanted to ask for their names and why the girl was so beat up."

* * *

"I'll be watching from your window." Rinto said and made his way into their lawn.

"Stalker. It ain't a show." Rin quickly said then entered the house only to be greeted by a purse in her face.

"Late by a minute!" Rin's mother screamed as she went to retrieve her purse from the ground.

Soon she was bleeding and bruises were forming. But during the whole thing she kept looking at Rinto's eyes from the kitchen. He mouthed the words, "It must hurt."

"No duh it hurts you bastard!" She yelled in his direction.

"What'd you say?" Her father yelled ,drunk, as he stepped on her head. "Spew hate you call me?!"

"N-nothing." She stuttered in fear.

"Bitch leave. I expect you to come home early tomorrow." He threw he up the stairs and then started fighting with his wife once again.

Rin crawled to her bedroom. Once she reached the door she had trouble opening it. Suddenly she saw the door click open with Rinto looking down at her.

"Need help?"

"Yeah." She groaned.

Rinto carried her to her bed and let her sleep peacefully.

"You'll need all the sleep while you can get it. After all, this was the more painful door." Rinto grinned then fell asleep himself as well.

* * *

**Oh-Ho Rinto. What are you up to? **

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
